Amnesia
by Oko Naki
Summary: A LONG unfinished fic where some stuff happens...um, you'll just have to read it to understand that and I'll send the next part to Argent A.S.A.P. so she can put it up.


**Author's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing.**  
  
**HTMLer's Note: Anything in italics is a flashback. *smiles* Oh, and I did some VERY minor editing. I bet Oko doesn't notice...**  
~*~  
_"She's dead, Wufei...she's dead!" Snap's eyes were full of tears.  
  
The Chinese man looked up. His eyes were full of questions that he couldn't bring himself to voice. "How?" he managed to finally ask after a few minutes.  
  
"That bitch had to go and be all Heero like and self-detonate...we couldn't find a trace of her." Snap had tears streaming down her cheeks._  
  
A solitary tear fell from the Shenlong Pilot's eye. It landed on the picture he held in his hand.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
The Chinese man blinked several times before looking up. "Maxwell," he acknowledged the American's presence.  
  
"It's of her, isn't it?" the American asked, gesturing towards the tattered photograph in Wufei's hand. Wufei didn't answer, but he didn't have to. "She's dead and buried, Wufei...she has been for over a year. You can't change that...nothing will bring her back."  
  
Wufei took a deep breath. "If you are reffering to that empty coffin we put in the ground, she isn't buried!" he growled. He looked down at the picture of his dead lover once more before ripping it to pieces. "What did you want?"  
  
"There's a new mission for us..."  
  
Wufei didn't reply. He stood up and dropped the remains of the shredded picture in the trash on his way out of his room.  
~*~  
"So what is it, Heero?" Snap whined impatiently.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"The mission!!" Snap bounced up and down several times.  
  
"Hn." was Heero's only response.  
  
"What Perfect Soldier boy here is trying to say, is that we have to take out an OZ base," Duo informed the other pilots.  
~*~  
The pilots stashed their Gundams into the carriers. Duo, Snap, and Quatre were in one carrier. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were in the other. Wufei couldn't help thinking about the empty seat beside him, where Oko used to sit.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the long trip?" Duo's voice said over the comm.  
  
No one replied. Heero took off and Duo followed in the other carrier.  
~*~  
"Cadets, we have recieved word that the Gundams are coming to destroy one of our bases," Lt. Noin said to the line of cadets standing in front of her. "Be ready in an hour to load the Mobile Suits." The cadets saluted and walked off. "Cadet Shang!" Noin shouted after one of the leaving cadets.  
  
The slender cadet turned. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked.  
  
"Lt. Zechs needs to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Cadet Shang saluted the blue haired woman and walked away. She gave a small smile as she saw Zechs. He was talking to Cadet Williams. Cadet Shang waited patiently for him to finish. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked when he was done.  
  
"Yes, Cadet Shang," Zechs replied. "Follow me." He led her into one of the conference rooms. "I need to talk to you about your Mobile Suit, cadet."  
  
"Cut the 'cadet' crap, Zechs. What do you want to tell me about my Gundam?"  
  
"Akeimi, I have a special mission for you. I need you to kill the attacking Gundam pilots."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" She saluted and turned.  
  
Zechs smiled slightly as he watched the long haired Chinese girl walk away. "Do you really think she'll kill them?" Noin asked the blonde.  
  
"We will see."  
~*~  
The girl leapt into her Gundam. "Mortal Legacy," she breathed. She gave a small smile as she lightly caressed the controls.  
  
"It's time to go, Gundam!" a cadet shouted at her.  
  
The pilot nodded in confirmation and jumped down. She helped the cadets load Mortal Legacy and other Mobile Suits into the carriers. She was ready for the upcoming battle.  
  
She adjusted her OZ uniform jacket and got into the cockpit of one of the carriers. She strapped herself into the pilot's seat and asked the communications radio, "Proceed with takeoff?"  
  
"Proceed," the operator replied.  
  
"Yes, sir!" The Gundam pilot took off in the carrier.  
~*~  
The carriers arrived at the OZ base. The pilot of Mortal Legacy knew it wouldn't be long before the six Gundam pilots showed up. "Cadet?"  
  
The girl looked up. She saw the cadet that she had fallen in love with. "Hn?"  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"Understood, Cadet Williams," she replied.  
  
The brown haired cadet led her into the cadet barracks. He gently pushed her towards the wall. She smiled and allowed him to believe that he was in complete control of her. He kissed her with an urgency that surprised him. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, cadet," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Cut that 'cadet' crap, Ray," she hissed quietly.  
  
"Alright, Akeimi..." He ran his hands up her sides.  
  
She grabbed his wrists with more power than he was expecting. "I already know...and don't call me Akeimi," she replied as she slowly moved his hands back down, away from her chest. "Call me by my real name...Oko Naki," she added.  
  
"But how did you find out?"  
  
"That's classified." She flashed him a real smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't kill you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He pulled one hand off her waist and saluted her. She placed his hand back on her waist and he slid both hands down to her hips. It was her turn to kiss him.  
  
"I love you...remember that." He nodded and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. "I'll see you later." The Chinese woman ran off in the direction of the base.  
~*~  
"Duo, do you think they know we're comin?" Snap asked.  
  
"Dunno...We'll be there in 20 minutes, get ready."  
  
"Got it," Snap chimed.  
~*~  
"Attack now!" Noin's voice said over the intercom.  
  
Oko waited for Zechs to give her the signal to make her appearance. She watched as her fellow OZ soldiers were blown away.  
  
"You Bastard!!!!" Snap's voice came over the comm, which Oko had on the Gundam pilots' frequency.  
  
"Sara?" Oko asked aloud. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer. "Zechs, now!" she said over her vidlink, on the OZ frequency.  
  
"Akeimi, wait. I will tell you," Zechs said.  
  
'They still think I have amnesia,' she thought. "No, Zechs...Oko Naki doesn't take orders from you!" Oko hissed. The Chinese girl shoved the controls forward.  
~*~  
Will Oko kill her fellow OZ soldiers or will she kill the Gundam pilots? You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
**H/N: I don't know about you, but I think I'll be bugging Oko for the next installment now...**


End file.
